pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Zawacki
Andrew Zawacki (born May 22, 1972) is an American poet, critic, editor, and translator. Life Zawacki was educated at the College of William and Mary and, as a Rhodes Scholar, at the University of Oxford and the University of St Andrews. A former Fulbright Scholar to Australia, he earned a Ph.D. from the Committee on Social Thought at the University of Chicago. Zawacki has coedited the international literary magazine Verse with Brian Henry since 1995, and has taught at the University of Georgia since 2005. Along with Andrew Joron, Zawacki is the literary co-executor of poet, novelist, and essayist Gustaf Sobin.University of Arizona Poetry Center, Words Through: a Tribute to Gustaf Sobin On the occasion of the publication of Sobin's Collected Poetry March 2010. The tribute took place on March 6, 2010 and featured, along with Joron and Zawacki, other writers and artists Zawacki's essays and reviews have appeared in national and international journals, among them the Times Literary Supplement, Boston Review, Chicago Review, How2, Open Letter, Australian Book Review, New German Critique, P.N. Review, and elsewhere. He edited Afterwards: Slovenian writing, 1945-1995, the earliest comprehensive anthology of Slovenian poetry, fiction, and non-fiction to appear in the U.S., as well as editing and co-translating Aleš Debeljak's new and selected poems, Without Anesthesia. He is also the translator, from the French, of poet Sébastien Smirou's My Lorenzo. Translated into French by Sika Fakambi, Georgia was published in France in 2009 by Éditions de l'Attente, who also brought out Carnet Bartleby, in Fakambi's translation, in 2012. Recognition His debut collection, By Reason of Breakings, won the 2001 University of Georgia Contemporary Poetry Series, chosen by Forrest Gander.http://www.ugapress.uga.edu/info_aup_submitcps.html Contemporary Poetry Series web site Work from his 2nd book, Anabranch, was awarded the 2002 Cecil Hemley Memorial Award from the Poetry Society of America. The volume also includes his 2001 chapbook Masquerade, selected by C.D. Wright to receive the 2002 Alice Fay Di Castagnola Award.*Anabranch Wesleyan University Press web site "Georgia," a long poem opening Zawacki's 3rd book, Petals of Zero Petals of One, won the 1913 Prize and was published in 1913: A journal of forms, with short introductions by Peter Gizzi and Cole Swensen. He has held fellowships from the Résidence internationale Ville de Paris / Institut Français aux Récollets in France, the Bogliasco Foundation in Italy, Hawthornden Castle in Scotland, Le Château de Lavigny in Switzerland, the Salzburg Seminar in American Studies in Austria, the University of Paris IV—La Sorbonne in France, the Slovenian Writers' Association in Slovenia, the Millay Colony, the Saltonstall Colony, and the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference. The French edition of Zawacki's 1st book, Par Raison de brisants, translated by Antoine Cazé, was issued by Éditions Grèges in 2011 and was a finalist for the Prix Nelly Sachs. Publications Poetry *''Masquerade'' (chapbook). Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2001. *''By Reason of Breakings''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2002. *''Anabranch''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2004. *''Bartleby's Waste-book'' (chapbook). Los Angeles, CA: PS Books, 2009) *''Videotape'' (chapbook). Particular Press, 2009; Denver, CO: Counterpath, 2013. *''Petals of Zero Petals of One''. Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 2009. * Lumièrethèque (chapbook). Blue Hour Press, 2009) *''Roche limit'' (chapbook). tir aux pigeons]], 2010) * Glassscape (chapbook). Projective Industries, 2010) *''Four Poets'' (by Andrew Zawacki, Joshua Marie Wilkinson, Brett Fletcher Lauer, & Brenda Hillman). Berkeley, CA: Minus A Press, 2015. Translated * Aleš Debeljak, Without Anesthesia: New and selected poems (translated & edited). Persea Books, 2011. * Sébastien Smirou, My Lorenzo. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 2012) Edited *''Afterwards: Slovenian writing, 1945-1995''. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 1999. * Miracle of Measure Ascendant: A festschrift for Gustaf Sobin (co-edited with Andrew Joron). Talisman House, 2005. * The Verse Book of Interviews: 27 poets on language, craft and culture (co-edited with Brian Henry). Verse, 2005. *Gustaf Sobin, Collected Poems (co-edited with Edward Foster, Andrew Joron, and Esther Sobin). Talisman House, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andrew Zawacki, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 24, 2019. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Viatica 12" at the Poetry Society of America *"*[http://www.randomhouse.com/boldtype/0403/poetry/zawacki.html Wherefrom the Shadows that are Forms" at Random House ;Books *Andrew Zawacki at Amazon.com ;About *Author Page: Andrew Zawacki > Wave Books *Andrew Zawacki Official website Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets